LEGO Agents: Blind
LEGO Agents: Blind is the second episode of LEGO Agents. Plot The town museum is seen in front of the camera. Suddenly the museum explodes and a man with sunglasses and messy hair comes out. The police arrive and attempt to arrest the man, but he kills them all and leaves.. ???: What's the point of the law, if everyone says we have freedom?.... LEGO AGENTS EPISODE 2: BLIND BY MILES Meanwhile, at the agents' base.... Charge: Awwww, crap! Trace: What's the problem, Charge? Charge: My coffee went right under the belt... Trace: Ouch... must hurt.. I'll get you a tissue.. Trace walks away as Fuse tries to hold in his laughter Fuse: Hehehehehehe.. Charge: What the hell are you laughing at?!?!? Fuse: .......nothing........ Chase: He's laughing at the fact that the coffee spilt on your penis. Fuse: *whispers* Chase..... Charge: Is this true..? Fuse: Maybe... Charge: You little shit!!!! Charge walks up to fuse and raises his fist just as Trace walks in and hands him his tissue Trace: Be more careful next time. Charge: Got it... Chase: And this time don't leave your zipper open. Charge: Uh... yeah... Charge faces Fuse and mouths "I'm going to freaking kill you" and Ms. Swift comes in Ms. Swift: Agents, Swipe has another mission for you Charge: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Trace: Okey dokey... Fuse: ...... *stares at Charge weirdly* Chase: *moans* I don't want to.... Trace: Get your lazy ass up! Trace grabs Chase by the arm and the four walk to Swipe's office. Swipe: Hello, agents. Trace: Hello. Charge: 'Sup! Fuse: Hi... Chase: *moans* Swipe: For your mission, we have a man named Acro Bat. Mr. Bat used to be a circus performer under the name, however, his head got crushed while riding a car one time, causing him to go blind.. Trace/Chase: How tragic/typical. Swipe: He has murdered 16 people, robbed a whole bunch of banks, and is under the influence of Blood Bargain, a drug that allows you to have super high senses. Fuse: Like the Daredevil! Swipe: Yeah, kind of. Well, good luck on your mission, and farewell. Charge: Catch ya later! Meanwhile at another bank... Mr. Bat is seen trying to figure out the safe's code. He entered in the correct code, but it somehow didn't open Mr. Bat: What the-- ???: If you want to rob a bank, then you shouldn't make yourself a celebrity... Mr. Bat turns around just as Chase throws a punch. Chase *talking in mic* Thanks for the help Fuse! Fuse: *over mic* No problem. Chase then tries to fight Mr. Bat, but Mr. Bat dodges every punch and kick. Mr. Bat: With Blood Bargain, you can do anything! Mr. Bat then swiftly throws a bunch of punches at Chase. Chase: Urgh...... mmff! Chase then falls over.. Trace: Chase, are you okay?! Chase: I'm just fine.... Trace: Hey, Bat! Freeze! Mr. Bat then turns around just as Trace shoots his sunglasses.. Mr. Bat: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mr. Bat's eyes suddenly turn from red to black... Mr. Bat: Ugh... Trace then roundhouses Bat and he falls to the ground Trace: Your under arrest! Bat: Please don't!! Trace: Why shouldn't I!!! Bat: All I wanted.. was to live a new life.... when I got blind... my wife left with our kids... she said she didn't want to live with a man who can't see... one day, someone told me that my life shouldn't just stop and I could just be free... so... being free... I tried getting a job, but no one would afford me... so I started getting all the money to myself, but now everyone despises me.... Bat points a gun at his own head; "Nobody ever wanted me" BANG! Blood soaks from Bat's head, as Trace and Chase watch... Trace: Oh my god.... Chase: Huh.... Back at the base.... Charge, Chase, Fuse, and Trace are all having dinner by themselves. Charge: Today was a tough day... Fuse: Yeah, but we have this spaghetti and bolognese all to ourselves and no one else.. Trace: Well, I'm done, see you guys tomorrow. Oh- and next time we catch a new criminal, use it to get good bolognese! Chase: Okay, okay... THE END........ Category:LEGO Agents Category:TV show episodes Category:LEGO Agents Episodes